


I am found, I am safe

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Keysmashing, M/M, S6 Spoilers, emotions are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The boys have a little cuddle.





	I am found, I am safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Меня нашли, я в безопасности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244716) by [commander_lils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils)



> i am not fine after s6

The space drifts past the Black Lion, infinite, inviting. They only need to look to the sides to know the other Lions are right there, zooming through stars and asteroids, the communications able to be opened with just the flick of a button. But for now it's silent inside the Black Lion, Keith's hands steady on the controls, Shiro's gaze steady on him. Once they had gotten inside, neither had been particularly surprised to find another seat next to Keith's. 

Shiro had taken it with a smile. 

"I saw you, you know," he whispers, looking not at the space around them but at Keith. His beautiful, powerful Keith. Shiro's fingers itch to touch but he leaves his hand where it is. 

Keith's hair is longer, it curls up in soft, inviting waves over his face. He's matured. He's grown. Shiro knew him when he was a scrawny kid and knows him now that he's this beautiful, fierce man. 

"It was just glimpses. But I saw the others. And you. Allura may have brought me back but truly, I think it was you." Shiro shifts and gets up, resting his palm on Keith's shoulder. "Come on, the old girl knows the way. Let's take a break." 

"You promised once to never give up on me," Keith says and does get up after fiddling with the controls for a while. Black purrs and zooms onwards confidently on her own. "I also promised you to never give up on you. I mean it." 

He pulls off his gloves, pulls off Shiro's gloves and grabs that hand, brings it to his lips. Keith lets them linger, makes sure the touch of his fingers and lips are as light as a feather. 

When Keith looks up again, Shiro is smiling. His newly white hair fits him. Keith's heart seems to swell, his chest grows hot, his cheeks bloom warm. He pulls Shiro close to himself despite the clunky armour, cradles Shiro's head in his hands and nuzzles his neck. Inhales deeply.  
"I finally found you." His voice cracks. "I looked for so long. For so damn long." 

Shiro draws a deep, deep breath. "I know, Keith." The way he says it has always been kind. The way he says it makes it seem like nothing matters more than Keith. Shiro's arm is wrapped tight around Keith's waist. He kisses Keith's hair. "I love you too, Keith." 

Keith squeezes his eyes closed, feels them prickling. "Shiro." Maybe his fingertips are digging too tight into Shiro's scalp, but Shiro only holds him just as tight, kisses his hair again. "Shiro, Shiro, Shiro." 

"You're always saving me," Shiro whispers and shifts, just enough to be able to kiss Keith's forehead. "I love you."


End file.
